A Family for Hearth Warming
by Brog Sceal
Summary: Spike and Twilight are getting ready for Hearth Warming, but one of spikes friends needs somepony to help her. Will Spike step up to the plate? Not a one-shot.


A Family for Hearth Warming

It was a quiet evening in Ponyville. The snow fell softly outside a giant hollow tree that serves as the Ponyville Royal Library. The peaceful, idyllic backdrop belies the frenzy of activity going on within. "A little higher, Spike," Twilight said, looking from the little dragons efforts down to her plans. She carefully made sure that the garlands were evenly spaced and draped. Hers was a level of precision that one would expect of a professional decorator, or somepony with some strange form of decorative, obsessive compulsive disorder. Twilight probably belonged to both categories, considering the amount of research she had done on the subject lately, and her powerful compulsion to make lists and follow them to the letter.

She still remembered last April Foal's Day. Spike had some fun with that by changing her to-do list for the day with one of his own invention. _Jump off a bridge,_ she thought, _oh yes very witty_. She probably wouldn't have been so sore about it if he hadn't had to stop her from actually doing it.

Suddenly, she was startled out of her internal musings by a loud crash, as Spike had fallen from the shelf he was clinging to in an attempt to reach high enough to hang the bright-green, decorative rope. Sighing with exasperation, Twilight got up from her planing and hovered the garland into position, draping it easily over the little hooks in the walls that A.J.'s little sister Applebloom had put in for her only a day before. She had to hand it to the foal, she was excellent with a drill and screwdriver.

"Thanks Twi," Spike said, a little embarrassed by his own clumsiness, "It looks really good."

"I certainly hope so," Twilight replied, unconvinced, "This is my first time having my parents over for Hearth Warming, and I want everything to be perfect. If anything is out of place, they might think I can't take care of myself and make me come home!"

Spike could recognize the early symptoms of a Twilight freak out. Deciding it best to nip the problem in the bud, he said, "If they ever get worried about it, you just tell them that they don't have anything to worry about because your number one assistant is here to keep you on track and make sure everything runs smoothly."

She could hardly argue with that, at least not without offending her little helper and closest friend, so she just smiled and said, "Thanks Spike. Where would I be without you?"

"In a much messier library I imagine," retorted the smug little dragon. He was only joking though. They both knew it and chuckled gently at his teasing.

"Well, we've decorated the whole library, prepared the guest room, and locked the lab up so dad can't get close to the computer," Twilight quipped, "I'd say you've done an excellent job today Spike and you deserve a reward. Take the rest of the night off. The Aurora Borealis is going to be out tonight, and it's really pretty. If you can find a good place to star gaze, I can guarantee you'll enjoy it. Besides, Pinkie Pie is coming over to help me bake Hearth Warming cookies, and I don't want you getting at the cookie dough before we've baked them. I'll save you the bowl to lick, now go on and have fun. Here's a few bits for a treat while you're out, and don't forget there's a big celebration in town tomorrow with lots of games, so don't stay out too late or you'll be tired and lose at all the events."

As she finished nagging, she tossed a scarf around his neck, pressed a few bits into his hand, and gently but insistently shoved him out the door, shutting it behind him with a definite sense of finality.

Rather than offer pointless argument, Spike walked towards town. He knew better than to get under foot when Twilight was in this kind of mood, and he had never seen the Aurora Borealis before. It was something that only occurred on the few nights leading up to Hearth's Warming day, and it was said to be truly beautiful. As he thought on the best place from which to experience the sight, he let a few different locations float through his mind before discarding them off hand. He thought of going to Rainbow's and asking if she would take him up close to the action, but flying with her always made him airsick and he didn't want to impose. Then he briefly entertained the thought of asking his Lady Rarity to accompany him, but quickly discarded that idea as well. While she had lately shown an interest in him, he felt that it would be unwise to push it. Besides that, he knew she was currently absorbed in a flurry of designing, as she was planning to unveil a new line of winter clothes to all of Ponyville tomorrow during the family event, and each design would be a prize. All things considered, he really didn't want to miss the show to make fancy outfits. Finally, as he approached Sugarcube Corner, he decided that the hills of the Sweet Apple Acres would make the perfect vantage point from which to watch the dancing lights.

Walking into the vibrant store, he was bombarded by the scents of candy cane, mint, cinnamon and nutmeg. None of these drew his attention though. He did enjoy candy, but really that was all pony food. He would much prefer a good hearty gem, aged to perfection and polished to a shine. That said, there was **one** thing he was thoroughly enjoying about the season. There was always a myriad selection of heated beverages available at every restaurant in Ponyville, and no restaurant had hot chocolate as good as that of Sugarcube Corner.

As Spike approached the counter, Mr. Cake asked, "Well hey there Spike. What can I get for you?"

Pretending he didn't already know was really more of a courtesy than anything. He was already quietly pulling the cocoa powder out from under the counter. It was rude to assume things about customers, no matter how predictable.

Spike feigned thought for a moment. The young dragon knew what he wanted, but he didn't want to seem rude by ignoring the possibility of sampling their other delights. "One large hot chocolate please," Spike said after his pause, "with two straws." He always liked to have two straws. He didn't really know why.

"You got it little buddy, that'll be three bits please," Mr. Cake responded, instantly producing the drink in an insulated cup. He liked to think ponies where surprised, and confused, and maybe even a little amazed when he did that, and the thought always made him chuckle.

Spike put his money on the counter and gave a little wave as he took the drink and left. He still felt a little awkward around the Cakes after the incident with his little growth spurt.

He quickly jogged towards Sweet Apple Acres, heading not for the hills, but first to the house. It looked to be a bit chilly tonight, and he enjoyed a good camp fire, but did not want to frighten Big Mac or A.J. with unexpected smoke rising from their orchards. Rapping on the door, he heard the heavy foot falls that ever announced Big Mac's approach.

The door opened a crack, and the bright red stallion stuck his head out. "Kinda busy Spike," he said, looking oddly morose.

Spike decided it would be rude to pry and quickly explained his plans.

"So do you mind if I get a little fire going up on the hill?" he concluded.

The red draft pony thought for a moment but at a crash and the sound of his sister A.J. Shouting "_Get your furry red behind back here you varmint. You ain't gonna weasel outta this. Ah had to last year, so now it's yer turn,_" he hastily agreed, and shut the door before Spike could get a better look or question him about it.

Shrugging, he turned and started down the path towards the hills. He hadn't been walking for more than fifteen minutes before he heard a rustling in front of him, and saw a rather large and puffy bow bobbing through the bushes towards him.

"Hey, Applebloom," Spike called out, a surprised smile crossing his face.

He had always liked Applebloom's company. She wasn't aggressive like Dash, but she wasn't all girly and boring like a lot of other fillies either.

"What are you doing out here at this time of night," he inquired.

Hearing Spike's greeting, she sped up a little, breaking though the brush and talking as she approached.

"Ah'm just on mah way home. We always have a late dinner tonight on account ah sis and Big Mac bein' busy. They don't get to cooking dinner till after it gets dark so ah figure they oughta be almost ready by now. Besides, Sweetie Belle had to go help Rarity, and Scoot said she'd be head'n on home soon herself," she explained, "She was still at the clubhouse last ah saw, if you wanted ta drop by."

She said the last part as an after thought. She knew Scoot and her were probably Spike's best friends close to his age. He often spent time with Snips and Snails, but the two unicorns weren't exactly bright, and it could wear on a pony, or dragon, no matter how patient.

"Thanks Applebloom. I just might do that," he responded thoughtfully, and nodding farewell, continued on his way.

The clubhouse wasn't that far out off his planned route. It couldn't hurt to stop by and say goodnight before she went home. Changing his course slightly, Spike headed to the tree fort to see his friend.

Upon arriving, the first thing the young dragon noticed was that tree house was completely dark. He was worried that he may have missed her, but decided to go up the ladder to check it out anyway. Climbing nimbly, compared to a pony, he quickly scaled the ladder leading up the tree, and opened the door to the small tree-house. It swung open smoothly and silently, well built thanks to hard working, practical, Apple family construction. His eyes took a second to adjust to the shadows cut off from the moon's light, but coming from the shadows he heard a faint movement of air. It sounded almost as if someone was, breathing? As the dark forms that were previously impossible to identify came into focus, he saw something that shocked and confused him. Scootaloo was curled up into an almost pitiful, shivering ball in the corner. Wrapped only in an obviously too-thin blanket, and using a battered Soarin stuffy as a pillow. Taken aback, Spike walked over to her, setting down his still steaming hot chocolate, he gently nudged her awake.

"Scootaloo, shouldn't you be headed home by now," he asked quietly.

Bolting up Scoot looked first guilty, then surprised, before finally settling on embarrassed.

"I was just... I decided to have a camp out tonight," she stammered, a tad defensively.

Spike didn't really believe her, but went along with it because he suspected it would be unwise to push for more details with that tone of voice. Realizing that she was clearly dangerously cold, he reluctantly decided that the best way to bring her back to a healthy temperature would be a good hot drink.

"Well I was just out to see the Aurora Borealis tonight, and I was supposed to meet Twi on the hills up here, but she's sent me a note saying that she can't make it," with a last forlorn look at his hard earned drink he continued, "I picked this up for her on my way up here, but since she's not coming would you like it? I already drank mine and couldn't handle another sip."

Scootaloo thought that the dragons story sounded a little off, but the thought of a warm drink kept her from arguing. She nodded and took the drink, not grabbing it but not being gentle either. Scootaloo drank greedily, forgoing the straws to draw directly from the cup, and was grateful for the heat that almost immediately radiated down her throat and out from her core to her extremities.

Looking at her Spike couldn't help but feel it would be a good idea to invite her along. It was obviously far to cold out here for her and she looked like she needed the company.

"Hey, do you wanna come up to the hill with me," he asked, "It won't be half as fun alone. I got permission to start a camp fire and everything."

Scoot, mostly excited about the opportunity to get warm, answered, "Yeah! A two person camp out will be way more cool. Just don't slow me down 'kay?"

Spike sighed, he could see that this was not going to be quite the night he had hoped, but he did like Scootaloo and some company wouldn't go amiss.

"I'll try to keep up," he replied, voice ripe with sarcasm.

They quickly arrived at the top of one of the taller hills, and Spike set Scootaloo to gathering dry, dead branches for the fire, as he dug a small fire pit in the snow. Their tasks complete, he promptly lit the fire and they both huddled close to it, Scoot because she was so cold that she was convinced her hooves had been replaced with chunks of ice, and Spike because dragons are naturally attracted to warmth.

As they sat on opposite sides of the fire Spike noticed that Scootaloo was still shivering. Odd feelings stirred in him at the sight. He quickly realized that he couldn't let her continue to freeze if he was able to help.

"I'm kinda cold," he lied, a tad guiltily, "I read in one of Twilight's books that a good way to stay warm when you're out in the woods is to huddle up and share body-heat. So if ya want we could, ya know, huddle. Please? Dragons weren't built to be cold."

_I laid it on a bit thick,_ Spike mused_ but no one who idolizes Dash like Scootaloo does would ever give up her pride and admit to being cold. _He knew it would be too much like admitting she was weak, which was not only not cool but far too much like losing for her to ever do it voluntarily.

Scootaloo silently, but gratefully, got up and moved next to him, blushing slightly as her flank and barrel brushed up against spike but leaning further into him as, to her surprise, contrary to what the baby dragon had said, he seemed to be radiating almost as much heat as the fire before them.

The Aurora Borealis suddenly flared in the night sky, drawing their gaze like moths to a flame, but something about the heat the little dragon was giving off was bugging Scootaloo. Suddenly it clicked. At first she was angry that he had lied to her. That he thought she needed help.

These thoughts quickly gave way to appreciation, and a new thought, _He cares enough about me to go to all this trouble. He probably never intended to have company at all. Nopony has ever done anything like that for me._

Feeling his warmth emboldened Scootaloo, still looking up at the sky she spoke, "You weren't really cold were you Spike? And that hot chocolate wasn't meant for Twilight, was it?"

Saying it out loud made it obvious to her now, and she couldn't see how she could have missed the signs.

Spike was surprised by this. He hadn't thought Scootaloo to be this perceptive. Still, caught in his lie, he decided to come clean.

"No," he answered honestly, and with only a short pause he continued, "And you weren't really camping tonight were you?"

Scootaloo was a very uncomfortable with where this was going, but for some reason she just couldn't bring herself to lie to him. Not now. She felt so tired. Like all her troubles were hanging from the edges of her eyelids, weighing them closed. She just desperately wanted to be close to someone.

"No," she replied slowly, "I'm sorry."

Spike couldn't let this just drop. She was his friend, and she needed him, and something more primal in him told him that he had to protect her. That it was his job to keep her safe. He was vaugly aware that he was almost angry. How dare something make his Scootaloo unhappy!

"You live out here, don't you," he asked quietly.

"Yes," she whispered. She was ashamed. She was the only pony she knew who didn't have a home. She was worried what Spike might think of her now that he knew. Afraid he might tell somepony.

As Spike looked at her, he slowly came to a realization. He didn't want her to be alone. He wanted to protect her. He didn't really understand why. This was different from his infatuation with Rarity. This was something powerful and alien, but it seemed familiar in some ways. He didn't want her favor. he wanted her happiness and safety. e felt like he would give anything to keep her from harm. It was something almost ingrained that he didn't fully understand, but felt was important.

While all this was going through his mind, he didn't realize he had been staring straight at her the whole time. A fact of which Scootaloo was acutely aware.

She was panicking. She had never admitted that she had no parents or home to speak of to anypony. Did he hate her for it? Would he tell her friends? Would they not want to be around her anymore? Would they leave her alone, like her parents had? WHY WOULDN'T HE SAY SOMETHING?

As all these fears swam through her mind, she couldn't take it anymore. Despite fighting it with everything she had, a tear escaped her eye and slid down her cheek. Then another, and another, until soon she was openly crying.

Spike did the only thing he could given the situation. H stood up and wrapped his arms around her. Drawing her face into his shoulder he asked, "Will you spend Hearth Warming with me and Twilight this year?"

At this, Scootaloo's tears slowed, and she looked him in the eyes

"You mean you don't hate me," she sniffled.

"Why would I hate you? You're my friend," Spike replied, genuinely confused, and a little hurt, by her question, though not letting it show. Now was not a time for him to show weakness, "Besides, no pony should be alone on Hearth Warming."

Scootaloo wrapped her forelegs around him and dug her face back into his shoulder, crying softly.

"Thank you," she sobbed, almost choking on the words. Fighting to keep from openly bawling.

"Come on Scoot," said Spike, "It's time for us to go home."

And as they walked back to the library in silence, and stared at the sky, the most beautiful lights either of them had ever seen danced above. Lights that seemed to promise a bright future ahead.

* * *

><p><strong>The first time I uploaded this story my technical writing was god awful and a half. I couldn't let it stay as it was, and decided I had to fix it and make one or two key edits to the wording of the story before I could get to work on the second chapter. Big thanks to ThePoisonousTiger.<br>**

**The review button.**

**You know you can't resist it's sirens song.**

**Please?**

**I use the number of reviews I get to gauge my worth as a human being.  
>l<br>l  
>l<br>V  
><strong>


End file.
